<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love you make me feel it by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784452">Love you make me feel it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties'>peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, College AU but it's not important, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, The Author Regrets Nothing, reassurance, so self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou is a Beta, until he isn't. Sawamura Daichi isn't the first person he should be calling in these circumstances, really, but what the heart <em>should</em> do is not what the heart <em>wants</em> to do...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>stories that touched me</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was feeling hungry so I cooked myself a decadent seven-course meal.<br/>As is par for the course, this is very self-indulgent, perhaps even more so than usual. Kuroo might be a bit ooc I guess but eh. I like it. This will be probably be 3-4 Chapters? It's all goop with a very light sprinkling of angst that will get resolved quickly. There will, of course, also be explicitly consensual heat sex (additional tags are for this). Ayyy *finger guns*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tetsurou nervously stared at his contacts list. He could call Bokuto, who would be free now, or he could call Kenma, who might not be free but would probably still come anyway. He could also call his mom, or Kenma’s mom, who would be happy to come get him but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb hovered over Sawamura’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even know if he’d be free now or what, but the one person he actually wanted right now was Sawamura. Strong, wonderful, honorable, capable Sawamura who smelled like distant rain and forest winds even to his less sensitive beta nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura who he had feelings for since they reconnected in Bio 101 two years ago. Sawamura who was a good friend,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura who was known to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>helpful</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Omegas who were having difficult heats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that was even what this was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he had to call someone and he had to do it quick before things got any worse. He took a deep breath and pressed the call button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura picked up in two rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heeyy, Sawamura,” he said, trying his best to not let his nerves present themselves in his voice. “You free right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I immediately concerned?” Sawamura replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou huffed out a fake-ass laugh. “Why would you jump to conclusions like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> making calls.” Sawamura chuckled. “Figured you wouldn’t call anyone unless you had no other choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goddamn Sawamura and his uncannily perceptive nature. “Well, okay, you got me. I’m in a little bit of a spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see,” he started, not quite sure what to say exactly. He was feeling like shit, his head felt like it was going to explode, his insides felt like they were on fire and his pants— his pants were a mess. “I think I’m going into heat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura, to his credit, didn’t audibly freak out. “Okay, when did this start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, 15 minutes ago, maybe? I was fine until I suddenly started feeling really hot, and um, I was, um, my underwear felt um—</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is so embarrassing—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it,” Sawamura thankfully cut him off before he could struggle anymore. “Do you feel faint? Or nauseous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou plucked at his button fly. “No, none of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good. Where are you right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m at the mall,” he said, voice finally beginning to waver. “I’m in the handicapped stall in the men’s restrooms. By the, uh,” he tried to remember specifics. “I can’t remember which floor exactly but I think it’s the same floor as the sporting goods store?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura’s voice was low and soothing. “Alright. I’ll be there in half an hour, okay? Stay put and try to keep calm. Do you want me to call the mall and ask security to keep an eye on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, that would be mortifying. “No, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be okay. I’ll just do some breathing exercises, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Security exists for a reason you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Tetsurou swallowed. “But the bathroom is pretty empty so I think it’ll be okay. You’ll— you’ll be here soon, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll get there soon as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Tetsurou nodded to himself. “Sorry for the trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo, shut up,” Daichi laughed. “I’ll see you in a bit, okay? I’ll text you security’s number anyway, just in case you need to call them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the knowledge that Sawamura was on his way, he held the cool glass of his phone against his forehead as he sat hunched over the toilet seat. He’d tried his best to wipe the slick off his boxers but even after a few wads of toilet paper it was still a little bit sticky so he let it be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now all he had to do was wait, and keep on breathing, steady, in and out. He tugged gently at his hair, registering the soothing sting on his scalp. Sawamura was on his way, and all Tetsurou had to do was not lose it. He could manage that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right? He could manage that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. Everything smelled extremely sharp and he shifted uncomfortably, the layered scents of piss and strong chemical air fresheners and the subdued scents of other Alphas and Omegas burning his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he heard the sound of someone entering the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An Alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou had never felt such visceral fear in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his pants up and curled up as much as he could, hoping the person would finish their business and leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell,” the man said, audibly sniffing, and Tetsurou grit his teeth. Of course. He wasn’t a beta anymore. And Omegas </span>
  <em>
    <span>smelled</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to Tetsurou’s stall rattled and Tetsurou almost sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?” the man asked. He didn’t sound aggressive, but Tetsurou was too scared to really make sense of what was going on, so he kept quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help? Are you hurt? You smell really upset, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takuya, maybe you should leave,” came a new voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou waited quietly. The scent of the Alpha retreated, but the newcomer remained. They smelled calming, and they were standing right in front of Tetsurou’s stall now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?” They asked softly. “Did your heat start suddenly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou swallowed a couple times. “Y-yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw man, that sucks. Do you want me to call security to escort you? They could get you a cab home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Tetsurou swallowed again. “But my friend is coming to get me. I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure? When will your friend be here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, twenty minutes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then I’ll stay with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even through his haze of panic and fear and heat, Tetsurou was touched. “You don’t have to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but we gotta watch out for each other, yeah? Takuya’s waiting outside so no one else will come in. Don’t be afraid, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Do you have a pad, or anything for the discharge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tetsurou replied, mortified. “When I noticed it was happening I just locked myself in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, dude. Wait a sec I’ll get you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou kept quiet as the kind stranger rustled around in their bag before holding out a plastic packet under the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down and picked it up, thanking the Gods for the common health classes in high school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used the plug and then wiped his hands with the wet wipes that came with it. The stranger remained quiet. As time passed though, Tetsurou felt his anxiety build and build. Where was Sawamura? Hadn’t it already been twenty minutes by now? Why wasn’t he here yet, where Tetsurou needed him so terribly? Had he asked for too much? Was Sawamura even coming? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spiral of thoughts set him off, and a noise that he’d never made before came spilling out of his closed mouth, a high pitched, distressed keening noise that made his own hair stand on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, no no no, no fam, you’re okay, shh, shh,” the stranger soothed, and a blast of calming pheromones filled the air. “It’s okay, shh, your friend will be here soon, okay—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were cut off by a commotion from outside, and Tetsurou keened louder, confused and frightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey who’re—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m his friend,” came Sawamura’s voice, measured even if it sounded a bit tight. Footsteps approached, and Tetsurou saw Sawamura’s black trainers under the door. “Kuroo? It’s me, Daichi. Can you open the door?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou reached over to pull the latch, and then after a brief pause Sawamura was opening the door and stepping in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I made you wait,” he said, closing the door and leaning against it as he looked at Tetsurou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou whined and reached out, and Sawamura moved closer, pulling him tight against his chest. Tetsurou sobbed in relief as his familiar, comforting smell filled his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he purred, rubbing Tetsurou’s back slowly. “You’re okay, you did so good. Are you in pain?” he asked, cupping the back of Tetsurou’s head and gently rocking him. “Does it hurt a lot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou nodded and pressed his face deeper into Sawamura’s chest. “Scared,” he said softly. “I’m scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura made a low noise of sympathy. “I have you now,” he murmured, stroking the back of Tetsurou’s head with gentle hands. “You’re safe now. You’re safe. Hey, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou hiccuped and pulled back to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou nodded. He could barely form thoughts, let alone say words. He was so worked up he was exhausted, and he could do nothing but sob pitifully and hold on to </span>
  <span>the Alpha</span>
  <span> who was here to take care of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s what we’re gonna do, okay?” </span>
  <span>Daichi</span>
  <span> continued in his same soothing tone, “I’m going to take my patch off for a little bit so we can scent each other, or you can scent me, whichever you prefer. When you feel better, I’ll carry you outside. There’s a taxi waiting for us, and it’ll take us straight to your apartment. That sound good to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou nodded, and Daichi peeled off his scent suppressor patch from his neck. Immediately the stall was full of his petrichor scent, calm and soothing. Tetsurou leaned upwards and Sawamura obligingly bent down, letting Tetsurou bury his nose in the side of his neck and take deep, greedy lungfuls of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” he purred, rubbing Tetsurou’s back. “There you go. Good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou nodded but made no move to pull away. Daichi chuckled and nuzzled the top of his head, making Tetsurou shiver and tighten his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now.” Daichi leaned down a little to pull something out of his bag. He gently pried Tetsurou away and held a small circular band-aid looking thing in his hand. “This is a scent patch for Omegas,” he said, opening it and showing it to Tetsurou. “It’s not going to be very comfortable, and I’m so sorry, but it’ll be best if you have this on. Can you show me your scent gland?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou tipped his head to the side and Daichi smiled and rubbed just under the hot, slightly puffy skin of his gland. “So good,” Daichi praised, and Tetsurou’s lips curled automatically. “I’m putting it on now, okay?” He held Tetsurou’s head in place with one hand and pressed the patch in place with the other. “There we go, all set now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tetsurou immediately pawed at it with his hand, but Daichi caught him before he could rip it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh, no scratching. I know it’s irritating, but it’s only for a little while, I promise,” He soothed, rubbing the skin around the patch. “We can take it off when we get home, okay? You just need to bear with it for a little while, can you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou whined and buried his face in Daichi’s chest. “Please, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi covered his neck, patch and all, with his broad hand. “Is it just itchy, or does it burn?” he asked. “If it burns, we’ll take it off, but if it’s just uncomfortable, please try your best to tolerate it, okay? I’m so sorry, </span>
  <span>sweetheart</span>
  <span>, but just for a little bit, okay? Can you do that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou so badly wanted to do whatever he was told, wanted so badly to be good for </span>
  <span>Alpha</span>
  <span> but it was so tough when the thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “</span>
  <span>Alpha</span>
  <span>, it hurts,” he whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, okay, okay, we’ll take it off. There.” Daichi pulled the patch off and rubbed the skin gently, making Tetsurou whine in relief. “Does that feel better?” he asked, and Tetsurou nodded, nuzzling into Alpha’s hands on his face. “These probably are the wrong kind for you then. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Poor thing, does it still hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou shook his head and presented his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi blew cool air on the small circle of inflamed skin, and Tetsurou squirmed with how good it felt. “There, that feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou batted his lashes up at him. “Kiss it better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi blinked for a moment and Tetsurou worried that he’d asked for too much, but he smiled and bent to press his lips to Tetsurou’s burning skin. His touch was careful, barely any pressure on his irritated skin, but it felt so nice. Tetsurou’s toes curled in his shoes and he purred softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about now?” Daichi asked, cupping his cheeks in his hands. “Feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou nodded, slightly dazed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpha chuckled. “Good, I’m glad. We’ll just cover your neck with my scarf, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Tetsurou said, his hands tightening on Daichi’s coat. “Will it be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’ll be okay, baby,” Daichi smiled and chucked him gently under the chin. “I’m right here, aren’t I? We’ll be fine. Let’s get my hoodie on you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou watched as Daichi pulled out his comfy university hoodie from his backpack and held it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you lift your arms for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou moved as instructed, and Daichi pulled Tetsurou’s hoodie off before putting his own over him. It smelled strongly of Daichi and Tetsurou pulled the collar up over his nose and inhaled deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh there we go. It’s a little loose on you huh? You look cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou smiled at him and Daichi pulled his scarf from his bag and wrapped it around Tetsurou’s neck. It was soft and also saturated with Daichi’s scent, so it would mask Tetsurou’s heat scent almost completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to head out now?” Daichi asked, pressing Tetsurou’s temple to his neck and scenting him a little. Then he put on another patch to replace the one he’d taken off. “Can you stand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou nodded and stood on wobbly knees. Daichi murmured praises and tugged the hood of Tetsurou’s hoodie up and made sure the scarf was completely covering his neck and the entire bottom half of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I…” Tetsurou fidgeted. “Can I have your coat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi shrugged it off and draped it over Tetsurous’s shoulders. “Here you go, sweetheart. How’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Tetsurou mumbled, pulling the coat tighter over himself, covering himself in the Alpha’s scent as much as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi stuffed Tetsurou’s hoodie in his bag and zipped it up tight. One he had everything put away right, he turned around. “Alright, now that you’re all bundled up, climb on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou put his arms around Daichi’s neck and gasped softly when Daichi easily lifted him up by his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel secure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou tightened his legs around Daichi’s waist and pressed his face into his neck, huffing slightly when his nose came into contact with the membrane of the suppressor patch. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Daichi adjusted his grip on him and turned his head to press a kiss to Tetsurou’s hair. “Let’s get you out of here. Just close your eyes and focus on me, okay? I have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou nodded and kept quiet, focusing on Daichi as he’d been told to do. He closed his eyes and kept his head down as Daichi walked out the bathroom, but whimpered and squirmed when they stepped into the more bustling mall area. There were so many scents, so many noises, and the worst, he could feel so many eyes on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha,” he whispered, feeling the hot prick of tears in his eyes, his hands gripping tight on his own arms. “Alpha, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Tetsurou</span>
  <span>,” Alpha said softly, pressing his lips to Tetsurou’s head again as he kept walking. “Tetsurou, baby. I have you. We’re almost there, and you’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you, my brave Tetsurou, you’re doing great. We’ll be in the car in a moment, okay? I’m so sorry I keep asking so much of you, but I need you to hold on for just a little bit more, okay? Do you think you can do that for me, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou swallowed and nodded. “Okay, Alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sweet Tetsurou,” Alpha purred. “So good for me. You’re amazing, did you know that? I promise once we get home, I’ll make it up to you for this, okay? I’ll get you anything you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? That sound good? What would you like? Chocolate? Fried chicken? Pocky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou shook his head. “Just want Alpha,” he mumbled, and then paused. “And coffee ice cream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alpha laughed softly. “Me and coffee ice cream, got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And cake. Chocolate frosting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, and what else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… Alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you already have me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnn,” he mumbled, burrowing deeper into Alpha’s neck. “Alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo mouthed at the skin just under the patch-covered scent gland, feeling drowsy. Lulled by Alpha’s purring and his rainy scent, he fell asleep on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello I'm back</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Daichi breathed a sigh of relief when Kuroo finally fell asleep. He’d been so worked up when he got there, Daichi had been sure Kuroo was going to pass out as soon as he’d been scented and calmed. He sighed at himself. He’d planned on taking Kuroo straight to the clinic, but when he saw how upset Kuroo was, when he felt the cloud of terrified Omega scent hit him like a punch to the gut, he’d blurted out the most comforting thing he could think of: Home.
</p><p>
Thankfully kuroo wasn’t exhibiting any symptoms of sickness, just standard heat, so he thought it would be okay.
</p><p>
He glanced backwards to see security walking a few paces behind him, just as he’d asked. The two staffers walked him all the way to where the taxi was waiting, and held the door open while Daichi gently roused Kuroo and helped him get inside, where he promptly passed out again.
</p><p>
He thanked them and bowed to them before getting back inside and pulling Kuroo closer against him.
</p><p>
“Thanks for waiting, sorry it took a while to get out. We’re not going to the clinic anymore, so can you please go to this address instead?” he said, and recited Kuroo’s address.
</p><p>
“Sure,” the cabbie responded. “Youngsters these days are so irresponsible,” he continued, giving Kuroo a disdainful look in the mirror. “You’d think Omegas close to their heats would have more common sense than to wander around without a care.” He sniffed. “Not even a suppressor. My car’s going to reek.”
</p><p>
Daichi bristled at the man spouting off without knowing what Kuroo’s circumstances were, but he bit his tongue to keep from snapping and waking Kuroo from his peaceful, well-deserved nap. “I told you when I was getting on that this might happen, and that I’d pay extra. If you didn’t want to deal with it you should have told me that up front so I could have found another cab.”
</p><p>
The man tsk-ed but said nothing else, and Daichi pulled his coat tighter around Kuroo to keep him snuggled in his scent.
</p><p>
It gave him the biggest rush to know Kuroo had reached out to <em>him</em> when he needed help, that he actively sought <em>his </em> scent for comfort. When he’d first stepped into the bathroom, the scent of distress had been overpowering despite the other Omega’s best efforts at being calming.
</p><p>
So when Kuroo had calmed down the minute Daichi showed up? It made the part of him that had always been protective of the Beta, the part that always sought out his messy head in a crowd, the part that always wanted to stick close and not let anyone else near, <em>incredibly</em> happy.
</p><p>
The ride home was quick, and Daichi gave the driver the exact fare plus the amount for a deep clean at the car wash and walked away without a word of thanks.
</p><p>
It had been a little bit of an ordeal to get Kuroo out of the car and into the building, but thanks to Daichi’s hard-earned muscles and the fact that Kuroo’s apartment had a lift, he was able to get the completely dead-to-the-world man into his apartment and under his covers.
</p><p>
He took off Kuroo’s shoes, socks and coat, and unwound the scarf from his neck. Now that he was calm and Daichi’s scarf was no longer covering his scent glands, Kuroo’s own scent slowly filled the room. Daichi sniffed appreciatively at the pleasant aroma of black tea as he covered Kuroo with a blanket and opened one of the windows just the tiniest bit, to let some of the crisp winter air in. He put away the dirty clothes in the wash hamper and cleaned up the room a little, since Kuroo wouldn’t be able to do it anytime soon. With one last glance at the room to make sure it was tidy enough, he checked on Kuroo. He’d pulled the collar of the hoodie up to his nose again, and his jaw was moving like he was chewing something in his sleep.
</p><p>
Daichi had to stuff his hands in his pockets to resist the urge to grab his cheeks and squish his face. He was so goddamn cute, Daichi couldn’t stand it. It was such a stark difference to his usual sly grins and leering faces that he pulled every time he made a shitty pun or terrible innuendo at Daichi.
</p><p>
He was still a little light-headed that Kuroo’s core instincts trusted him enough to let him be completely defenceless, trusting and pliant in his presence.
</p><p>
He really liked it, and was also very humbled by it. He never wanted to lose that trust.
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back soon, okay?” he murmured, putting Kuroo’s phone right next to his pillow and stroking his hair out of his face. “Sleep well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He located a sticky note and scribbled down a ‘be back soon, just going to the store’ and put that on Kuroo’s phone before leaving to get snacks. He hoped the convenience store at the street corner had coffee ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
-
</p><p>
Tetsurou woke up extremely disoriented. The last thing he remembered was going into an anxiety spiral in a mall bathroom, and then rain, and then nothing.
</p><p>
The first thing he registered was that he was in bed now, his <em>own</em> bed, thank fucking god. The second was that he was still in his jeans, and he was wearing a hoodie that was a size too big for him, and smelled very much like—
</p><p>
“Sawamura?”
</p><p>
As he pieced together what had happened in the bathroom, he felt his face go redder and redder from embarrassment. He’d been so fucking clingy. He’d called Sawamura <em>Alpha</em>, as if he were laying claim to Sawamura, and he’d scented him and clung to him and <em>cried</em>on him.
</p><p>
  <em>
Criiiiiiiiiiinge.
  </em>
</p><p>
Tetsurou fell back onto the bed and groaned. Okay, so Sawamura had <em>let</em> him do all those things, but he probably just wanted to placate him so they could leave quickly with as little fuss as possible.
</p><p>
  <span>But. </span>
</p><p>
He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes.
</p><p>
  <em>But.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>He exhaled through his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
It had been so fucking <em>amazing.</em>
</p><p>
Sawamura had kissed him and called him <em>sweetheart.</em> He’d praised him and snuggled him and treated him like something precious. Tetsurou had demanded things and Sawamura had obliged his every whim. Was this the privilege that all Omegas in heat enjoyed? Since it was becoming apparent that he was one too, would he also be able to keep doing this?
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou smacked his cheeks lightly. He was getting carried away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura had let him do all those things because he was an Omega, and Sawamura was a good, caring Alpha. He had to be, considering he was so popular among the single Omegas on campus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now he was one of those single Omegas too. The thought sat off-kilter in his chest, to imagine all those others demanding affection from him, to imagine Sawamura lavishing his singular brand of sweet, dedicated care on everyone that asked it of him. </span>
</p><p>
He wasn’t special, even if Sawamura made him <em>feel</em> like he was.
</p><p>
  <span>But Tetsurou was a master at making do, so he’d make do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked for his phone and found it, and saw Sawamura’s note letting him know he’d be back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got out of bed and pulled out some comfortable clothes from the closet before heading to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off his old underwear and pulled the discharge plug out, grimacing at the strings of slick clinging to it as he tossed it into the toilet. After quickly washing his underwear in the sink and tossing it on the towel rack to dry, he hopped into the shower and turned the water to just below scalding, eager to wash off the sweat. He realised a little too late that he was also going to be washing off Sawamura’s scent and panicked for a brief moment before realising he could ask to be scented again when Sawamura came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou stood in the water and stared at his feet. Would he have sex with Sawamura, when he came back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew heats came in waves, and the breaks in between could last from just a couple hours to nearly half a day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Sawamura stay if his episode took longer to come? Would he stay if Tetsurou asked it of him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned the water off and quickly toweled himself dry, hands jittery with anxiety and anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Sawamura accepted—and Tetsurou thought(hoped) that he would, given how he’d helped out so far already—then Tetsurou would be spending his first heat with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, all things considered, was quite a wonderful outcome. The silver lining to his stinky Omega cloud.</span>
</p><p>
He paused before putting his underwear on. He didn’t have any <em>supplies.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
Maybe he could just call Sawamura and ask him to pick some stuff up? But he’d have to <em>tell</em> him he needed things, which he didn’t think he could do when he was 100% lucid… but he could <em>text</em> him, maybe.
</p><p>
  <span>He put his shirt on and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he exited the bathroom, he noticed a black duffel bag that wasn’t his own sitting on his desk. He wondered if Sawamura had brought it. Curious, he opened it to see what was inside. </span>
</p><p>
His hoodie took up most of the space, but underneath he found unopened travel size boxes of discharge plugs, pads, a bottle of super strength pain killers, sleep-aid tea and a few loose packets of omega scent suppressors.
</p><p>
  <span>And to top it all off, a couple of his favourite chocolate bars. </span>
</p><p>
Tetsurou stared in amazement. There was <em>considerate</em>, and then there was <em>Sawamura Daichi.</em>
</p><p>
He grabbed the box of plugs and walked back into the bathroom, thanking his lucky stars that Daichi had experience dealing with all this because he was drawing up a complete blank. He knew he probably had to go to the doctor for a check up, inform his mom, and then update his health records everywhere, but beyond that he had no clue what he was supposed to do. The world was different to how it had been many years ago, so it wouldn’t be like he was losing any privileges that he’d enjoyed as a Beta, but adjusting to his Omega senses would probably take some time.
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was all taken care of, he grabbed a chocolate bar from the bag and snuggled under the covers, pulling Sawamura’s hoodie closer and burying his face in it. He could now smell himself on it too— he smelled like freshly brewed black tea. It was a warm scent, and it blended really well with Sawamura’s own distant rainfall and warm earth scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He allowed himself a moment of smug satisfaction. Scents that blended well were a sign of good compatibility, after all. He opened the chocolate wrapper and started nibbling on it, content to savour the taste little by little.</span>
</p><p>
Before long, he fell asleep again, and woke up to gentle knocking on his door.
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” he mumbled, sitting up. Sawamura poked his head into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Kuroo.” Sawamura walked in and sat down on the bed. Kuroo watched groggily as he reached out to pluck the chocolate bar off his pillow. “You are a chocolate covered mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou blinked and looked down. His pillow was covered in drool and smudged with chocolate. The hood of Sawamura’s sweater was smudged with chocolate. He himself was smudged with chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” he muttered, trying to rub off the chocolate on Sawamura’s hoodie. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura put a hand on his hoodie, right next to Tetsurou’s, and tugged gently. Tetsurou let go. “Get me your pillowcase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou spent a moment fighting the pillow, and emerged victorious. He handed his trophy over to Sawamura, who put it in the laundry hamper. He put his hoodie in his own duffel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can put your hoodie in with my stuff,” Tetsurou offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay.” He shrugged and tossed a packet of wet wipes on the bed. “Wipe your chin. Where do you keep your pillow cases and stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou set about carefully wiping his hands and face. “Closet, bottom shelf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pillow case acquired, Sawamura walked over to the bed and held a hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou swayed toward him before leaning back, unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pillow,” he clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou handed it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura seemed to fit the pillow in its case with half as much trouble as Tetsurou usually had. While he pondered this, Sawamura reached into a plastic bag and retrieved a juice box. It was apple juice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he said, handing it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou looked at him. Did he know Tetsurou liked apple juice or had that been a lucky guess? Regardless, he wanted to be contrary. “I don’t like apple juice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when?” Sawamura snorted. “I saw the empty bottle in your kitchen sink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Tetsurou muttered, taking the box from his hand and poking the straw in with more force than was necessary. “You should be a detective or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be the worst detective.” He laughed softly. “I just know you well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou felt that comment sting. Sawamura did know him well, just not well enough as Tetsurou would have liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked down the contents of the juice box quickly, not realizing how thirsty he was till the liquid touched his tongue. Once he’d slurped up everything he could, he handed the empty box back to Sawamura, who took it and put it on the bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” He asked, body turned to face him, but not making a move to touch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tetsurou unconsciously leaned forward again before he realized what he was doing and pulled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay now,” he said, trying to figure out if it was okay to touch now that they weren't in heat. Was that why Sawamura wasn’t touching him? Did he have to initiate? How had it happened earlier? “But I know heats come in waves so the second wave will be here soon, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Do you feel nauseous or anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou shook his head. “No, I feel pretty fine. I don’t feel woozy or feverish. Does that mean my second wave will take a while to get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura shrugged. “Can’t say. Some people have two or three crests with an hour’s cooldown in between, some people have a longer cooldown between the first and second crest and short cooldowns between the last couple. You’ll know once you have a few heats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He picked at the stitching on his pants. “Is it odd? That I’m getting a heat so late? Is this thing even a heat at all? What if it’s a hormonal imbalance or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s odd, because people are all different… You <em>smell</em> like you’re in heat, to me at least, and you probably did to that Omega in the bathroom earlier. But you do have to visit the doctor for a check-up, probably tomorrow if you’re feeling up to it. They can take blood tests and make sure you’re ok. I thought I could get you to see the doctor <em>today</em>, but… yeah. And it’s late now and you say you feel ok, so tomorrow will be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou hummed. “Why didn’t you just take me to the doctor after I passed out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised I’d take you home, and your temperature and scent weren’t weird, so I thought it’d be fine to let you sleep it off.” He looked at Tetsurou, an uncharacteristically doubtful expression on his face. “Do you think I should have taken you to the clinic anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou shook his head. “No! I’m happy you didn’t take me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura’s shoulders lost some of their tension. “Oh, okay, good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I might have freaked out if I woke up in a clinic.” he shuddered. “But um—” he swallowed “—Um, would you come with me though? Tomorrow, to the clinic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Sawamura smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and into Sawamura’s space, then. “I want to…” he started, and trailed off, unsure how to continue. He put his head on Sawamura’s shoulder. “Can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course you can.” Sawamura put an arm around him, and Tetsurou sighed, eyes slipping closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming today,” he mumbled, rubbing his temple on the solid shoulder he was leaning on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always happy to help you,” Sawamura said, his thumb making comforting strokes on Tetsurou’s hip. After a moment, he sighed softly and rested his cheek on his hair. “I’m glad you called me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou was already feeling warm and fuzzy from Sawamura’s proximity, but those words in that warm tone completely did him in.</span>
</p><p>
“I didn’t want to, at first,” he confessed, one of his hands creeping to rest on Sawamura’s knee. “But I knew you were popular for the thing you do with the support organization, for Omegas in heat, so I thought, maybe you wouldn’t mind helping me out too... and with this sort of thing, there’s no one I trust more than you, so… I was actually hoping you’d spend my heat with me?”
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Daichi realized Kuroo had only called him because of his reputation, he couldn’t help the sharp stab of pain he felt in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo wanted him to spend his heat with him… Kuroo trusted Daichi to take care of him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But only because he thought Daichi “helped” Omegas like him during heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said carefully, keeping everything about him neutral and emotionless as he withdrew his hand from Kuroo’s back and moved to put some space between them on the bed. “Oh, no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo blinked at him, looking more confused than anything.</span>
</p><p>
“Kuroo,” he said slowly, searching for words. “I… I know there’s rumors about what sort of ‘support’ the organization provides but really, I don’t actually physically engage with any of the Omegas that need my help. Most of the Alphas don’t. There <em>are</em> some that do, but a lot of us don’t. The most we do is sit in the room with the patch off like a living scent diffuser. I sometimes read to them or hold their hand while they try to fall asleep if they’re having an especially tough time, but that’s it. I don’t actually—I don’t.”
</p><p>
 As he spoke, he kept a careful read on Kuroo’s scent. When Kuroo didn’t react drastically, he continued. “If that’s the reason why you called me, then I’m sorry for all the—” he waved his hand in a quick arc “—all the touching. I shouldn’t have done that. It’s my fault for not clarifying upfront, so I apologize. I’ll stay with you if you want me to, of course, and I'll be here for whatever you need and I’ll take you to the clinic tomorrow as well, but if you wanted to do something sexual, I don’t do that with Omegas in heat. I can find you someone that will help, though, if that’s what you want.” He said it simply, like the mere thought of someone else touching Kuroo wasn’t making his entire mouth taste like ash.
</p><p>
Kuroo looked down. His expression was neutral but his scent had changed subtly, a hint of citrus creeping in. Since Daichi didn’t really know what all his scent fluctuations meant yet, he couldn’t say for sure, but he knew it wasn’t anything positive. At least he wasn’t freaking out, which was good because Daichi didn’t want to upset him when he was already dealing with so much. “Why did you do all that then?”
</p><p>
Kuroo’s voice was so small. Daichi wanted to hug him, but all he did was smile ruefully, even if Kuroo couldn’t see. “I thought you <em>liked</em> me.” He shrugged. “You have a lot of people you could have called when you were stuck, but you called <em>me</em>. I thought it meant something. I guess I <em>wanted</em> it to mean something. I should have clarified. I’m sorry.”
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo blinked up at him, confused. “You wanted it to?” </span>
</p><p>
Daichi shrugged again, figuring he’d just be completely honest now that the cat was out of the bag. Had it ever been in the bag though, given how transparent Daichi had been about liking Kuroo? “Yeah. I’ve always liked you. Always wanted to ask you on a date but I didn’t know if you were interested in me like that, and I didn’t want to make it awkward.”
</p><p>
  <span>As Kuroo’s face rapidly reddened, Daichi rushed to backpedal. “You don’t have to do anything about it! I care for you deeply as a friend and I don’t want our natures or the fact that I like you to change anything between us. I just want you to be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo shook his head. “No! No I—” He screwed his eyes closed for a moment before he opened them again, his gaze low and off to the side. Daichi watched curiously as Kuroo moved closer, then closer still, and hesitantly pressed his lips to the corner of Daichi’s jaw. </span>
</p><p>
His warm, black tea aroma shifted again, now sweet-tart, like raspberries.
</p><p>
Then he sat back, face red as an apple, still not meeting Daichi’s eyes.
</p><p>
Daichi blinked in shock, hand rising automatically to touch where he’s just been kissed. He’d been <em>kissed</em>. By <em>Kuroo Tetsurou</em>.
</p><p>
“I like you,” Kuroo said, finally looking at Daichi. The raspberry scent got stronger. “I called you because I thought it’d be the only way I could get to be with you.”
</p><p>
“Oh god,” Daichi breathed out. “All this time I thought you were being dense… but I was being dense too.”
</p><p>
Kuroo burst into a cackle before he quickly covered his mouth. “Sorry for ruining your moment,” he said, though he didn’t look very sorry. “But yes, you were dense too.”
</p><p>
Daichi rolled his eyes but laughed anyway, feeling his cheeks go hot. “To be fair though, you flirt with everyone so how was I supposed to know you had a crush on me?”
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, you’re wonderful to everyone so how was <em>I</em> supposed to know you you had a crush on <em>me</em>?” Kuroo shot back, grinning his sly, teasing grin that Daichi so loved to see on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not wonderful to <em>everyone.</em>” Daichi laughed. He leaned forward just a little bit, not intruding into Kuroo’s personal space but inviting Kuroo to enter his instead. “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s eyes widened and he blushed, his scent spiking sweet-tart again. “Please,” he murmured, and swayed forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi met him halfway, cupping his cheek to guide their lips to each other in a tentative kiss. </span>
</p><p>
Kuroo whimpered a soft, barely audible sound, and Daichi pulled him closer, turning their kiss into something a little more passionate. When he pulled away, it was a moment before Kuroo’s eyes fluttered open, his expression hazy.
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright there?” Daichi asked, cupping his cheeks and squishing them gently. “Is your second crest coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo shook his head. “No. You just smell so good, even with your patch on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi laughed, pleased that Kuroo liked the way he smelled. “Hey,” he said. “Want me to scent you?”</span>
</p><p>
Kuroo brightened, his own hands coming to rest on Daichi’s shoulders. “Please?”
</p><p>
Daichi smiled at his eagerness. “Come here,” he said, taking his suppressor patch off and tossing it next to the empty juicebox, making a mental note to clear the mess away once he was done with his current task. Kuroo crawled forward, letting Daichi gather him close with an arm around his shoulder. He gently pulled Kuroo’s legs over his thighs so he was curled up against Daichi’s front. “More comfortable this way, right?”
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo nodded and snuggled up closer, tilting his head so his scent gland was clearly visible. Daichi kissed it gently and nuzzled his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell wonderful,” he said, nosing just above the gland. “Like that fancy tea Akaashi likes to drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo clicked his tongue, and Daichi easily guessed what had annoyed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed softly and kissed his cheek. “Oh, did I make you jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Kuroo grumbled, burying his face in Daichi’s shoulder. “I bet Wakatoshi would never make me jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
Daichi froze for a moment, miffed at hearing another Alpha be praised. He pinched Kuroo’s arm <em>slightly.</em> “You’re a brat.”
</p><p>
“Ow!” Kuroo yelped, way too loud for the amount of force Daichi had applied. “Owwwwww!!! That hurt!”
</p><p>
“I didn’t pinch <em>that</em> hard,” Daichi replied, disbelieving.
</p><p>
“But it hurts,” he whined, pulling away to pout exaggeratedly, batting his lashes in a way that Daichi found hilarious and adorable at the same time. “I’m in pain,” he whined holding his arm out. “Look what you’ve done,” he said, pushing his sleeve up to point at a completely normal patch of skin.
</p><p>
Daichi looked at Kuroo’s arm, then he looked at Kuroo’s face, where his lips were just beginning to curl at the corners. “There’s <em>nothing</em> there.” 
</p><p>
Kuroo gave up all semblance of pretending and grinned wide. “Kiss it better anyway.”
</p><p>
“You’re <em>such</em> a brat,” Daichi huffed, but he still gripped Kuroo’s wrist and lifted his arm closer to press a couple of kisses on his skin. “There, how’s that?”
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo blushed, but his smile showed no signs of dimming. “So to get you to do anything I want I just need to pout at you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer was yes, and he knew Kuroo knew it, but he wasn’t going to confirm that any time soon. “Don’t make me pinch you again, Kuroo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo chuckled but thankfully kept quiet, and simply moved to tuck his head under Daichi’s chin again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed cuddled together, noses pressed into each others’ necks. Daichi ran his hand up and down Kuroo’s back every so often, and Kuroo hummed softly. The contentment he radiated soothed Daichi down to his bones.</span>
</p><p>
“Hey,” Kuroo said before long, pulling away to look at him.
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo cleared his throat. “Do you want to lay down instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi blinked, feeling his own face go a little hot at how happy Kuroo’s suggestion made him. “That’d be nice,” he murmured. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s stomach growled loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a second before Daichi burst out laughing, and Kuroo groaned, hiding his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my <em>god</em>,” he ground out. “Are you serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi got his laughter under control and ruffled Kuroo’s hair. “Okay, change of plans,” he snickered. “Let’s feed that monster first before it eats you and then me. I got coffee ice cream and cake for dessert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Kuroo huffed, and then directed an exaggerated pout in Daichi’s direction. “But cuddles after?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi rolled his eyes. “Yes, definitely cuddles after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo grinned. “Can we eat in bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you feed me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t push your luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
When Sawamura returned from the kitchen though, he was carrying two bentos but only one pair of chopsticks.
</p><p>
Tetsurou tried not to smile too wide, and failed miserably. 
</p><p>
-
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Art Commissioned from<a href="https://twitter.com/TCup_Jenni_art">Jenni (TCup_Jenni_art)</a></p><p>Thank you SO MUCH to everyone that left comments on the last chapter or yelled encouragingly at me when I posted WIPs on twitter/discord!! I'm so happy you are as invested in this fic as I am, and I'm truly, truly pleased that this fic gave you the warm and fuzzies!<br/>Sorry this chapter wasn't as soft and fuzzy as the previous one. I tried to make up for it with the banter at the end but definitely... this chapter is more of a 'setting things up' sort of chapter, huh.<br/>Next chapter will be <em>s m u t</em> heeheehee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags have been updated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After eating dinner and dessert (that Sawamura had not-so-grudgingly spoon fed him, much to Tetsurou’s delight), and a little bit of awkwardness, they both crawled into bed. Tetsurou pulled up a cooking show on his laptop and they watched that for a while till he got drowsy again.</p><p>“Tired?” Sawamura asked, and his voice rumbled through his chest and against Tetsurou’s ear.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know why though,” he mumbled, shuffling in place to cuddle up to Sawamura’s side some more, pressing his face against his chest. “All I did today was sleep.”</p><p>Sawamura laughed softly, and Tetsurou’s head bounced a little with it. “Heat does that to your body. You should go to sleep.”</p><p>“I don’t want to.” Tetsurou tipped his face upwards to nuzzle at his chin.</p><p>“What do you want to do, then?”</p><p>Tetsurou clicked his tongue. “Nothing, really. What we’re doing now is good, but I’m keyed up and also tired at the same time. Maybe I should just sleep.”</p><p>“Sleep, then,” Sawamura replied, moving his hand from Tetsurou’s back to his neck, squeezing gently.</p><p>He huffed but decided that was probably the best course of action for now. He turned around and looked over his shoulder expectantly, hoping Sawamura would follow.</p><p>Sawamura did, curling up right behind him. He put one arm around Tetsurou’s middle, hand splayed open over his chest. His heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Sawamura,” he started, only to be interrupted by the Alpha pushing his nose behind Tetsurou’s ear.</p><p>“Daichi,” he murmured. “Please call me Daichi.”</p><p>“Da-Daichi,” Tetsurou said, feeling his face burn.</p><p>“Yep, good,” Sawamura—Daichi—nuzzled the corner of Tetsurou’s jaw. “What is it?”</p><p>“Should we, is there—” he touched Daichi’s hand on his chest, and Daichi let him tangle their fingers together. Tetsurou squeezed, and Daichi squeezed back. “Is there anything I need to know, about having sex during heat?”</p><p>Daichi hummed, and the sound reverberated through Tetsurou’s body. “Heat sex is messy and exhausting. We’ll have to put down towels so we don’t ruin your bed, but other than than, I don’t think it’s any different to regular sex.” He extracted his thumb from between Tetsurou’s fingers and rubbed his pulsepoint on his wrist. “I don’t think you’re on the pill, but I am— so I’ll leave it up to you if you want to use a condom or not.”</p><p>“Co—” Tetsurou squeaked. Oh god. <em> Condoms </em>.</p><p>
  <em> C o n do ms </em>
</p><p>Because they were going to have <em> sex </em></p><p><em>Daichi’s</em> <em>d i c k</em></p><p>“Comdo—”</p><p>was going to be in <em> Tetsurou’s a s s </em></p><p> “Con—”</p><p>Daichi made a concerned noise as he raised himself on his elbow to look at Tetsurou’s face. “Kuroo?”</p><p>“I’m okay,” Tetsurou said, sounding strangled.</p><p>“No you’re not,” Daichi called him out with no hesitation. “Is something the matter?”</p><p>“No,” Tetsurou insisted, because there really was no matter. Except. “Are you really going to make me say it?”</p><p>Daichi’s expression morphed into something rakish. “You said ‘Nice ass sawamura’ in  public but you can’t say if you want me to want me to wear a condom or not?”</p><p>“That’s <em> different </em>,” Tetsurou huffed. “This is so— Agh!”</p><p>“Come on,” Daichi rolled his eyes and leaned down to rest his chin on Tetsurou’s shoulder. “I even used polite language. I’ve seen you cuss out Daishou, don’t tell me you can’t say the word <em> condom </em> out loud.”</p><p>Tetsurou furrowed his brows. “Is that what you consider polite?”</p><p>Daichi grinned. “I mean I didn’t ask if you wanted me to fuck you raw—”</p><p>“<em> AGH! </em>”</p><p>Daichi fell back onto the bed, laughing his heart out. Tetsurou punched his shoulder, and felt a little swell of satisfaction at Daichi’s yelp.</p><p>“Fuck you, Sawamura,” he huffed, and turned back to curl up into a little ball of embarrassment.</p><p>“Aww, come on,” Daichi murmured, wrapping himself along Kuroo’s spine, hands gentle and cajoling as he pried Tetsurou’s arms from where they were tightly wrapped around his chest. “Come on, Kuroo. At least show me your frowny face. Please?”</p><p>Tetsurou pulled back from the pillow he was hiding his face in, and glared as hard as his burning cheeks would let him.</p><p>Daichi swooped down to press a kiss on his nose. “There we are.”</p><p>Before Tetsurou could say anything, Daichi kissed him on the lips, hands cupping his cheeks and holding him close.</p><p>When they pulled away, Tetsurou blinked, almost surprised that he wasn’t being kissed.</p><p>Smiling, Daichi squished his cheeks. “Condom: yes or no?”</p><p>Tetsurou fumbled for words. “I— do we really have to do this now?” he muttered, but Daichi kept looking at him. “Okay— then what do you prefer?”</p><p>“I like without,” Daichi said softly, and Tetsurou felt a little spark at the back of his neck when the mental images came unbidden. “But I want you to be comfortable, it’s your first heat.”</p><p>Tetsurou shrugged slightly. “I’m fine without too.”</p><p>Daichi kissed his nose again. “Okay,” he said, smirking. “Noted.”</p><p>“So can we go to sleep now?”</p><p>The Alpha laughed. “Fine, fine.”</p><p>-</p><p>Tetsurou woke up hot, sweaty, and incredibly horny.</p><p>His hand automatically moved to press at the bulge in his pants, and he moaned, the simple touch making his blood boil.</p><p>“Kuroo,” came a voice from behind him, and his breath hitched, recognizing Daichi by scent and voice and presence. </p><p>“Daichi,” he said softly. “Daichi.”</p><p>“I’m here,” Daichi purred. “I’m right here. Want me to help?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Tetsurou felt his neck go hot as Daichi trailed a hand down his side, burning even through the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>“How do you want me?”</p><p>“Daichi,” Tetsurou looked over his shoulder, at a spot around Daichi’s chin. “Touch me.” He pushed himself further into the curve of Daichi’s body, feeling a little thrill course through him at the growing hardness against his behind.</p><p>“Okay,” said Daichi, pressing kisses to the back of Tetsurou’s neck. “Okay, then.”</p><p>Daichi pulled him closer and wound his arms around his body, and Tetsurou felt his own temperature increase. His breathing started to come out in slight pants when Daichi  rubbed his stomach a few times before trailing his hands upwards, along the centre of his chest, then moving them down and a little bit to the side, cupping his pectorals. </p><p>Kuroo moaned softly, his whole body beginning to tremble.</p><p>“Dai...mmm...” he panted, feeling his head go a little hazy.</p><p>“You’re so warm, Kuroo. Your second crest is here, isn’t it?” Daichi murmured, pressing kisses to the shell of Tetsurou’s ear, rubbing his hardened nipples through his shirt. “This okay?” </p><p>“Nnnnn,” Tetsurou keened as Daichi slid his hand under his shirt and trailed warm, gentle fingers over his stomach and ribs, finally settling on a nipple and pinching softly. “Alpha!”</p><p>Daichi smiled into his skin as he kissed along the sides of Tetsurou’s neck, hands continuing to run random patterns on his skin. “I want to touch you,” he said, rising on his elbow and leaning over Tetsurou to properly look at his face. “Would you like that, sweetheart?”</p><p>Tetsurou had to think for a moment for the question to make sense, but once it did, he hesitantly opened his knees. “Please.”</p><p>Daichi bent to kiss him, just a gentle press of lips as he cupped Tetsurou’s erection through his pants.</p><p>An embarrassingly high, reedy whine escaped Tetsurou’s throat at the contact, his hips moving on their own accord, chasing friction.</p><p>“More?” asked Daichi, stroking his erection slowly. “Want me to make you come?”</p><p>“Please,” Tetsurou panted, hands fisting into his pillowcase, barely aware of anything else except Daichi’s hands on his sensitive dick. “Please, please.”</p><p>Daichi laughed softly and Tetsurou squirmed, embarrassed. </p><p>“Don’t laugh at me,” he muttered, involuntarily curling his body, feeling ignorant and stupid and all too out of his depth with someone so experienced and confident in themselves.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not laughing at you, of course not,” Daichi cupped his cheek. “Kuroo, look at me?”</p><p>Tetsurou did.</p><p>“I think you’re the most precious thing I’ve ever seen.” Daichi smiled sincerely and stroked his thumb across the swell of Kuroo’s cheek. “I was just laughing because I’m so happy you’re just as eager for this as I am.” </p><p>Tetsurou felt the embarrassment increase tenfold. “Wh,” he sputtered, eyes darting from one point on Daichi’s shoulder to the other. “How can you say that with a straight face?”</p><p>“You’re very cute when you’re flustered.”</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>“You’re adorable. You smell like raspberry black tea right now.”</p><p>“I said stop!” Tetsurou whined, covering his face with his hands and curling up into a foetal ball of pure, concentrated embarrassment.</p><p>Daichi laughed again, and Tetsurou’s ears went hot as he felt him curve his body to match his own, the comforting scent of petrichor settling on him like a warm blanket.  Then he felt his lips on his neck, right where his mating mark would go.</p><p>His whole body ignited, and an involuntary whine tore out of the back of his throat.</p><p>“You’re adorable, and perfect, and precious,” Daichi murmured, his lips painting the words on his skin. “And you’re mine, aren’t you, sweetheart?”</p><p>Desire crashed into him, sudden and unexpected. “Yes!” he gasped, almost immobilized with need as Daichi pulled him closer with a hand on his stomach.</p><p>“Mine,” Daichi repeated, sliding his knee between Kuroos legs and holding him open,  stroking his hand directly downward and over Tetsurou’s straining erection.</p><p>Tetsurou let out a small whimper and curled further, hands clutching his pillow.</p><p>Daichi continued to stroke him through his pants with firm, even pressure. “You make the sweetest sounds, baby,” he said, kissing the back of his ear, his voice low and soothing. “Don’t hold back. Let me hear you.”</p><p>“Dai- ah… A-Alpha,” Tetsurou whined, feeling his orgasm coming too soon. “I’m gonna—”</p><p>For a moment, Tetsurou blanked out, and when he came to, he was still bracketed by Daichi’s body. Daichi was pressing kisses into his shoulder as he rubbed long, soothing strokes down his side, from just under his ribs to the top of his thigh and then up again.</p><p>Then he registered the wetness in his underwear and shifted his hips in discomfort.</p><p>“Hello again,” Daichi murmured, kissing behind his ear as he moved his hand to rest over Tetsurou’s clothed chest. “Do you want to turn around?”</p><p>Tetsurou nodded mutely and Daichi shuffled backward so he could move. Tetsurou twisted in place. The wetness in his shorts made him unhappy, and he felt his lips pull downward in a miserable frown. Daichi reached out to touch his face and he involuntarily flinched away.</p><p>The alpha’s warm, rich scent dulled, and he set his hand down between them, palm on the bed.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked. Tetsurou couldn’t look at his face but he could tell his eyes were on him, watching carefully.</p><p>“Don’t know,” Tetsurou muttered, his chest hollow and gaping. He had just had his first orgasm with the man he’d been crushing on for the longest time, the man who liked him back just as much, who made him feel so, so good, so safe.</p><p>Why did he feel like absolute shit when he should have been floating on a cloud of bliss? Why did he feel so adrift? Empty?</p><p>“Sometimes I feel sad after sex too,” Daichi said softly, slowly moving his hand till his index finger was curled around Tetsurou’s pinky.</p><p>Tetsurou stared at him. “How did you…”</p><p>“You look really… you smelled sad. I’ve been there.”</p><p>Tetsurou allowed himself to slide his fingers into the gaps between Daichi’s. “I’m sorry I’m… really ruining the mood, huh.”</p><p>“Don’t be,” Daichi squeezed his hand gently. “It’s something to do with hormones and stress. You’ve had a really stressful day, and orgasm takes a lot out of a person. Makes comedown unpleasant, sometimes.”</p><p>Hearing the logical explanation made it a little easier to stomach but Tetsurou still felt guilty for being so difficult. “Sorry,” he murmured again.</p><p>“You’re fine, Tetsurou.” Daichi smiled. “I’m here. You’re not alone. I'm right here. I have you.”</p><p>Tetsurou nodded, feeling a little spike of warmth at the way Daichi said his name. Even though he’d called him that a few times earlier, he hadn’t really appreciated how it made him feel taken care of. “Daichi?” he said softly. “Say my name again?”</p><p>“Tetsurou,” Daichi said, drawing the sounds out with care. “Tetsurou.” He squeezed his hand again. “Can I hold you?”</p><p>Tetsurou started to wiggle forward, then he remembered something.</p><p>“Wait,” he said, feeling his face go hot at what he was about to say. “I have to change my underwear.”</p><p>Daichi snickered. “Okay. Change and come back to me soon.”</p><p>Tetsurou nodded once before he hopped out of bed. He awkwardly shuffled to his dresser to pick out his second pair of briefs of the day, then awkwardly shuffled into the bathroom to change, feeling too self conscious to change in front of Daichi even though he’d literally touched his dick just a short while ago.</p><p>His underwear was a mess of cum and slick that had managed to overcome the plug, so he dropped it into the tub to deal with later. After he disposed of the plug, he contemplated putting in a fresh one, but he had a feeling that it’d be pointless since he’d have to take it out if they had sex.</p><p>Except now it wasn’t a question of <em> if </em> anymore, just <em> when </em>.</p><p>He pulled on the new briefs and considered the pants, but left them in the tub as well.</p><p>He was going to step out of the bathroom, and when he did, Daichi would be there. They would have sex.</p><p>It scared him. It wasn’t just the physical act of exposing himself to someone when he was so vulnerable, but the anxiety that if the sex wasn’t good, if <em> he </em> wasn’t good, then Daichi would not want to stay. He knew objectively that wasn’t the case, Daichi wasn’t like that, but…</p><p>He took a deep breath and steeled himself, already feeling wetness beginning to accumulate in his briefs. He could do this. He was going to go out, and Daichi would be there, and they’d have sex, and it would be fantastic.</p><p>It would be fantastic. </p><p>-</p><p>Daichi waited patiently for Tetsurou to come back out, but the longer it took, the more he worried.</p><p>As he sat up to get out of bed and check on him, the bathroom door opened. When Tetsurou stepped out, he wasn’t wearing his pants. The bright elastic of his underwear peeked from under the hem of his t-shirt. His arousal could be smelled from across the room.</p><p>Daichi didn’t try to hide how his eyes lingered on his long legs before sweeping upward to meet his face, or how his nostrils flared as he breathed in the enticing scent.</p><p>Tetsurou looked back at him, grey eyes hooded, hand still on the door jamb. He didn’t move. </p><p>Daichi leaned back against the headboard and crooked a finger at him. “Won’t you come to me?”</p><p>As if jolted from a dream, Tetsurou blinked a couple of times before he walked the few paces to Daichi’s side of the bed, steps slow and deliberate. But instead of climbing over like Daichi thought he would, he gingerly straddled Daichi’s lap, hands finding purchase on his chest. </p><p>Daichi ran his hands up Tetsurou’s thighs before resting them on the jut of his hip under his shirt. He could feel the tension in his body, and he tried to soothe him, releasing calming pheromones and rubbing his thumb in repetitive motions on his warm skin. </p><p>Tetsurou’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned downward, hands curling in Daichi’s shirt. He straightened to meet him, pulling Tetsurou’s hips closer till their erections brushed, drawing a low moan from the Omega’s throat.</p><p>Daichi smiled into the kiss as he rolled his hips, pulling Tetsurou into the motion, grinding their pelvises together. His hands crept lower to cup his butt, squeezing and kneading the supple flesh like he’d sometimes imagined doing. Tetsurou broke off from the kiss and let his head fall forward onto Daichi’s shoulder, his hands clutching the shirt so tight the collar stretched.</p><p> “You okay?” Daichi asked him, placing one hand on Tetsurou’s back and leaving the other on his butt. “Is this alright?”</p><p>“Daichi,” Kuroo started, tensing his grip on Daichi’s shirt enough that it cut into Daichi’s neck. “I’ve… I’ve never… had sex before…”</p><p>Daichi froze for a moment but he gathered himself quickly, finally understanding why Tetsurou had been so nervous. He smiled and kissed his shoulder. “Alright.”</p><p>Tetsurou blinked. “You’re not gonna tease me?”</p><p>Daichi frowned. “I wouldn’t tease you about something you’re so self conscious about, Tetsurou.”</p><p>He blushed. “You’re not gonna say anything else?”</p><p>“...What were you expecting me to say?”</p><p>The Omega rolled his eyes even as a flush painted his cheeks, muttering, “I don’t know, like, ‘don’t worry, I’ll take care of you’ or ‘okay, I’ll be gentle’, or something reassuring, I guess…”</p><p>Daichi laughed softly, feeling a swell of adoration at Tetsurou’s romantic ideas. “I don’t think people say that outside romance novels,” he said, nipping slightly at his ear. “But you know I’ll take care of you, don’t you?”</p><p>Perhaps it was the nip, perhaps it was his words, Daichi wasn't sure, but he was pleased nonetheless when Tetsurou shivered and his voice came out a little shaky. “Y-yeah.”</p><p>“I’ll be very gentle,” Daichi murmured, hands resuming their wandering in a bid to get the nervous bundle of Omega on his lap to relax. When he reached the hem of Tetsurou’s shirt, he slowly pushed it up, taking in every inch of newly revealed skin, mapping out the scarce few moles that were scattered across his stomach and ribs. “I’ll make it so good for you, I promise.”</p><p>He flicked his eyes upwards then, and noticed Tetsurou’s eyes were hazy, transfixed on his face. His flush traveled down his neck and into his collar, and he was panting slightly. </p><p>He was well and truly in heat, but he was being surprisingly docile. Daichi wondered if it was only because he was still feeling the first time jitters, or if it was just in his nature to be pliant, though the latter was pretty hard to believe.</p><p>It thrilled him to know he would find out, sooner or later, and a wave of possessive desire washed over him. </p><p>“Tetsurou,” he purred, pushing the hem of Tetsurou’s shirt up and over his head, but instead of removing it completely, he hooked it behind his neck, letting the dark blue cotton frame his chest and collar bones appealingly.</p><p>“Tetsurou,” he said again, cupping his ass and pulling him down onto himself as he ground up into him, feeling his own scent spike warm and cloying in response to the heady, spicy notes that were soaking into Tetsurou’s. “Omega mine.”</p><p>Tetsurou gasped as he fell forward, his arms winding around Daichi’s neck. Daichi claimed his mouth with a hungry kiss, swallowing every moan and whimper he made to keep for himself. </p><p>“Alpha,” Tetsurou mewled when Daichi pulled away from the kiss to latch onto his nipple instead. Daichi felt his blunt nails rake across his shoulders as Tetsurou squirmed on his lap, hips now moving on his own accord to rut against Daichi. </p><p>“Slow down, baby,” he purred, squeezing Tetsurou tight against his body before he could work himself up too quickly again, placating him with little kisses and nips around his scent gland. “Shh. I have you. Let’s take our time, hmm?”</p><p>“No, I wanna come,” he whined, trying to push against Daichi’s grip. Before he could hurt himself, Daichi sank a hand into the hair at the base of his head and tugged, like he’d seen Tetsurou do often to calm himself when he was stressed. </p><p>“Be good, Tetsurou.”</p><p>The effect was instantaneous and a bit more drastic than Daichi expected, though: Tetsurou went limp and pliant against him, and something almost like a <em> mewl </em> escaped his parted lips.</p><p>“Look at that,” Daichi murmured, tugging gently on his hair again while he used his other to scritch at the side of Tetsurou’s slender, sensitive neck, right behind his scent gland. “You really are a cat.” </p><p>With a little smile, Tetsurou opened one eye to peer down at him. “Am I <em> your </em> cat?”</p><p>“Do you want to be?” Daichi humored him, rubbing over his scent gland gently. “I think I’d like it. Would you like that, kitten?”</p><p>“Oh.” Tetsurou’s smile curled higher. “I like that.” </p><p>Daichi huffed out a laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, slowly beginning to roll their hips together again. “Does this feel good?”</p><p>“Mmm,” Tetsurou hummed, letting Daichi guide the motion of their hips. “’S good.”</p><p>“Good.” Daichi used his grip on his hair to pull him closer for a kiss, while his other hand wandered over his chest to pinch his nipples. “What else would you like?” he asked, breathing the words into Tetsurou’s mouth. “What does my kitten want?”</p><p>“I want to cum,” he whined pitifully. “Haven’t I been good enough?”</p><p>“You have, that’s right,” Daichi purred. “You’ve been very good.”</p><p>Tetsurou moaned softly as Daichi’s hand trailed across his chest and his stomach before rubbing against the front of his soaking wet underwear. </p><p>“Need more,” he murmured, rocking his hips more forcefully. “Daichi, I need more.”</p><p>Daichi nipped his chin. “How demanding,” he said, squeezing Tetsurou through the fabric and getting a strangled little whine in response. “Ask me nicely, kitty, and we’ll see.”</p><p>“You’re <em> mean, </em> ” Tetsurou huffed, looking understandably put out. Daichi simply smiled at him; how could he <em> not </em> be mean, when he had a lap full of Tetsurou? His reactions just made him want to bully him more, to find out just how far he could push his buttons and get away with it. </p><p>“That’s not asking nicely.” Daichi smirked at him, squeezing him again. “I thought you wanted to cum?”</p><p>Tetsurou retaliated in kind, his grip tightening painfully on Daichi’s shoulders as he shifted his hips in frustration. Just as Daichi was about to give in, however, Tetsurou mumbled, “Please, Alpha, help me cum?” and as if that wasn’t enough, he bent closer to whisper in Daichi’s ear in a voice so sweet and sinful: “Alpha, your kitten wants to come. Please? Let me?”</p><p>Daichi almost swallowed his tongue, even as he felt Tetsurou’s cheeks stretch with a sly smile. This fucking brat. He’d get him back for this.</p><p>“What a good little kit, asking so sweetly,” he said, turning to nose at Tetsurou’s jaw and ear before gripping his hair to turn his face for a wet, open-mouthed kiss. </p><p>Tetsurou’s hips bucked, and Daichi pulled the waistband of his underwear away to curl a fist around his cock.</p><p>“Dai-Daichi!” Tetsurou gasped, curling up, hiding his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck. His breaths came out hot and wet, and Daichi kept a firm grasp on his hair while his other hand continued to jack him off, the drag of skin on skin effortless thanks to the amount of precome Tetsurou had been steadily leaking. </p><p>“There you go, baby, there you go,” he murmured, breathing in the spice of Tetsurou’s arousal and pumping out his own scent in response. Tetsurou’s slick was soaking through his pants. “There’s no rush. Come when you’re ready.”</p><p>“Daichi!” Tetsurou called out desperately as he whined and squirmed in his grasp, fucking into Daichi’s fist. “I— almost—” </p><p>“Let it happen, sweetheart,” Daichi kissed his neck. “I’ve got you. You’re doing great. I’ve got you.”</p><p>Tetsurou buried his face in Daichi’s hair as he came with a short, sharp cry. Daichi angled his hand so spots of his cum painted his own chest, the rest of it trickling down Daichi’s hand in pale white rivulets. </p><p>“Gorgeous,” Daichi praised him, pressing his cheek to his hair. As Tetsurou shuddered through his aftershocks, Daichi raised his cum-streaked hand and sucked his index finger into his mouth. It wasn’t a particularly pleasant taste, but it was Tetsurou’s, and Daichi liked it. </p><p>Tetsurou sat up a little, his pink face going pinker at the sight of Daichi licking cum off his hand. </p><p>He swiped a splash of cum off his stomach and held it up to Tetsurou’s mouth. He didn’t really expect him to lick it off, but Tetsurou closed his pink lips around his thumb and sucked gently, tongue swirling around his knuckle. Even after his second orgasm, he was hot and panting, looking at Daichi from underneath lowered lashes as he held onto his wrist and suckled at his thumb. </p><p>“You’re so good for me, Tetsurou,” Daichi breathed, using his thumb to gently pull Tetsurou’s face down for a kiss.</p><p>The kiss started out sweet but immediately turned dirty when the Omega moaned and rolled his hips forward, pressing into Daichi’s erection. </p><p>“Alpha,” he murmured, hands fiddling at Daichi’s waistband. “I want more.”</p><p>Daichi chuckled. “I <em> just </em> said you were good for me,” he said, capturing his errant hands and holding them away. “We’ll get there.”</p><p>Tetsurou huffed and started squirming in earnest again, so Daichi grabbed his hips and rolled the both of them over, caging him underneath.</p><p>“I said we’ll get there, Tetsurou,” he scolded him, nipping lightly at his collar before pulling away. “Now stay put.” </p><p>“Where are you going?” Tetsurou whined, hands lifting weakly in Daichi’s direction. “Daichi, come back.”</p><p>“I’m just getting us some extra bedding,” Daichi grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his fingertips. “One second.”</p><p>He rummaged around in Tetsurou’s closet where he’d noticed the linens earlier, and found a thick cotton blanket that was soft to touch. He figured it’d do if he folded it in half. </p><p>Supplies acquired, he turned to the bed and suppressed a smile at the sight of Kuroo struggling to get his shirt all the way off. </p><p>“Here, wait,” Daichi hurried over, dumping the blanket for a moment so he could free Tetsurou from his shirt harness. “There you are. Sorry about that.”</p><p>Tetsurou rolled his shoulders and smiled at him. “It’s all good.” He shuffled a bit to the side, and Daichi  spread the blanket out to cover a good portion of the bed.</p><p>“Okay, on your back for me, please,” he said, patting the space he wanted Tetsurou to occupy.</p><p>Tetsurou made himself comfortable and reached out with both hands, antsy to be close again. Daichi climbed over him and settled himself between his legs. </p><p>“Shirt off,” Tetsurou huffed, so Daichi obliged. The minute his skin was revealed Tetsurou’s greedy hands were all over him rubbing up his sides and chest.</p><p>Daichi shivered when his long, slender fingers rubbed over his nipples. Before Tetsurou could do much, Daichi grabbed both his hands and brought it to his lips, kissing his palms, the backs of his hands, his knuckles and finger tips. Tetsurou was a vision, his messy black hair fanned over the pillow, his skin flushed and sweaty, his chest heaving.</p><p>He looked up at Daichi with earnest want, a small smile playing on his face. His eyes crinkled as Daichi pressed his hands to his cheek, nuzzling them. </p><p>“Comfy?” Daichi asked, letting go of his hands and bending to give him a kiss on his forehead. “Feeling okay?”</p><p>Tetsurou nodded. “Yes, will you please get on with it already?”</p><p>Daichi snorted. “You’re awfully pushy for someone who’s had two orgasms already. Greedy thing, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Tetsurou grinned. “I’ve heard good things about Alpha knots and I want to find out if it’s worth the hype.”</p><p>“What happened to my sweet, shy little Omega? Half an hour ago you were so cute and embarrassed and now you’re bossing me around?”</p><p>Tetsurou blinked, a shadow of doubt crossing his face. “Did you prefer that?”</p><p>“Nah.” Daichi shook his head, running his hands down Tetsurou’s sides and the outside of his thighs before moving them inward to rub gently at the slick-wet skin, carefully considering what he was about to say because he knew he’d never be allowed to forget it or live it down. “I like your smart mouth.”</p><p>Before Tetsurou could come up with a retort though, he pressed two fingers to his entrance through his underwear, turning whatever Tetsurou was going to say into a garbled squawk.</p><p>“Don’t stop breathing, dummy.” Daichi chuckled, prying Tetsurou’s hands away from his face with his free hand. “Relax. You okay?”</p><p>Tetsurou nodded, but he simply covered his face again. “I’m nervous.”</p><p>“Do you need a minute?” Daichi asked, pulling his hand away to stroke at his thighs again, amused at how quickly he went back to being shy and flustered again. “Want to take a break for a bit and cuddle?”</p><p>“No, I’m just—” Tetsurou moved his hands to hover uncertainly above his groin. “You’re going to take my briefs off?”</p><p>“That would be more comfortable for you. And me too.” Daichi frowned. “Why are you nervous? I saw what’s underneath already.”</p><p>“You did,” he said, gaze off to the side. He didn’t move his hands.</p><p>Daichi rubbed Tetsurou’s hips over the fabric. It had to be pretty uncomfortable at this point since it was absolutely soaked through, but the fact that Tetsurou was too nervous to take it off despite that was a little worrying. “Tetsurou, look at me.”</p><p>Grey-gold eyes hesitantly turned to meet his gaze. The nerves were plain as day and Daichi felt his heart squeeze a little in response. </p><p>“How do you want to do this?” he asked. “Do you want to stop? Do you want to continue with it on?”</p><p>“I don’t want to stop,” he mumbled, face reddening further. “I want to take it off. Just, just gimme a minute,” he said, then took a deep breath and released it. “Okay. I think i’m good now.”</p><p>Daichi tried to keep from smiling. “You’re ok?”</p><p>Tetsurou nodded, full of determination. “Yes.”</p><p>“Alright,” he said, and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear. “I’m going to take these off, then.” </p><p>He waited a moment to see if Tetsurou would protest. When there was no denial, he pulled them down his thighs slowly. He leaned back so Tetsurou could maneuver his legs, and then the Omega was completely bare on the bed, hard and flushed and downright delicious. </p><p>“Why’re you staring,” Tetsurou muttered. “You’ve seen my dick already.”</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Daichi said without any heat. “I want to see my Omega in all his naked glory. Let me.”</p><p>A new flush blossomed on Tetsurou’s cheeks and crawled all the way down his neck. “Sap,” he teased, but Daichi could see the beginnings of a smug smile curling his lips.</p><p>“Yeah yeah.” Daichi bent to place a kiss on the inside of his thigh. “Can I eat you out?”</p><p>Tetsurou’s breath hitched. </p><p>Daichi nipped lightly at his hip. “Yes? No? You have to tell me what you want, baby. Do you want me to rim you? I can’t give you things if you don’t ask for them.”</p><p>“I— yes.”</p><p>“Yes what?” Daichi raised his head to smirk at him. Ah, payback. “What do you want, sweetheart? Want me to put my tongue in your ass and lick you till you can’t see straight? Is that what you want?”</p><p>“Daichi,” Tetsurou whined, turning his head to hide in a pillow. “Please…”</p><p>“Please what, kitten,” Daichi trailed a finger up his erection slowly, enjoying Tetsurou’s struggles. “I want to hear you ask for it. You didn’t have any trouble earlier. Try again for me.”</p><p>Tetsurou’s adam’s apple bobbed. “I want you to eat me out, Alpha,” he said, his voice small and breathy. “Please.”</p><p>“There you go, that’s a good kit.” Daichi adjusted their positions and grabbed a pillow to place under Tetsurou’s hips, and placed his hands in the hollow of his knees, holding him open. “If you want me to stop, just say so, alright?”</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p> Once he got the go-ahead, Daichi started slowly, pressing kisses to the insides of his thighs, listening carefully for Tetsurou’s auditory cues. When nothing was forthcoming, he pressed one last kiss to the juncture between thigh and groin before he licked a broad stripe over his entrance.</p><p>Tetsurou’s hands buried themselves in his hair and Daichi hissed. “You’re tugging too hard, Tetsurou.”</p><p>“Sorry!” he squeaked, and relaxed his fingers a little bit. “Sorry, Daichi.”</p><p>“You’re fine,” Daichi kissed his thigh again to soothe him. “Relax for me, sweetheart.”</p><p>Tetsurou’s fingers flexed in his hair once before Daichi felt some of the tension leave his body.</p><p>“There you are,” he said. “Good job.” When Tetsurou relaxed some more, he went back to his task.</p><p>With each lick, Tetsurou got twitchier and twitchier, his breaths coming out erratic and punctuated with little moans and whimpers. After a bit of simply licking his entrance, Daichi delved deeper with his tongue, and Tetsurou almost arched off the bed, knees closing around his shoulders.</p><p>“Shh,” he purred, then went right back to gently fucking him with his tongue. Tetsurou’s slick spilled into his mouth, slightly salty-sweet and heady, smelling intensely of warm spices. When he started to relax a bit more, Daichi let go of one of his thighs to press a finger into him.</p><p>Tetsurou keened, hands fisting in Daichi’s hair again.</p><p>“Shhh baby,” he purred again, straightening and licking his lips. “It’s okay. Are you good?” he asked, curling his finger a few times before pulling out. “You okay?”</p><p>Tetsurou nodded and reached out for him, and Daichi adjusted them to get a comfortable angle before he bent to give him a sound kiss.</p><p>“Tetsu. <em> Baby </em>.” Daichi groaned, sliding two fingers into Tetsurou’s entrance. “You’re so wet right now.” </p><p>Tetsurou whined and Daichi leaned down to nip at his jaw. </p><p>“Can you hear that?” he said softly into his ear, his fingers picking up the pace from slow scissoring motions to quick, short thrusts, the sound loud and wet and <em> sloppy </em>. “You’re so soft and warm inside, and so fucking wet. Don’t even need me to prep you. I could put my dick in you right now and it would slide right in, wouldn’t it, kitten?”</p><p>Daichi watched Tetsurou’s face as his scent spiked again, rich and spicy.</p><p>“You like that? Do you like when I talk dirty to you?”</p><p>Tetsurou’s eyes snapped open, landing on Daichi for the barest of glances before looking away. “I—”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I like it,” he murmured, the faintest scent of raspberries creeping into his scent again.</p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed.” Daichi nuzzled him and Tetsurou hid his face in his neck, nose pressing against Daichi’s scent gland. “I want to find out everything you like.”</p><p>“Nosy,” Tetsurou muttered. </p><p>“Only when it comes to you.” Daichi pulled back and smirked. “I want to know everything about you,” he murmured, pressing in three fingers and watching as Tetsurou’s mouth dropped open and his eyes squeezed closed. “I want to find out exactly where you’re sensitive, exactly where to touch you to get you to fall apart in my hands, begging and pleading for me. I want to find out which spot gets you to moan the loudest, where to touch you to make you scream my name—” Daichi curled his fingers just so, and Tetsurou groaned, hips bucking.</p><p>“Want to come like this, baby?” Daichi asked him, finally stilling his fingers to give him a moment of respite. “Do you want to come on my fingers?” </p><p>Tetsurou blinked, and Daichi brushed his messy bangs out of his face before cupping his cheek. “You think you can manage two more orgasms tonight, Tetsu?”</p><p>When Tetsurou squinted at him, uncertain, Daichi moved his free hand down to his stomach and gently pet him. “Let’s put it this way,” he said. “You think you can be good and come for me two more times tonight?”</p><p>Tetsurou bit his lip, gaze lowering from Daichi’s face. “Want to try,” he said.</p><p>Daichi bent to kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his precious, pouty mouth. “Okay, sweetheart,” he purred, bracing himself on a bent elbow beside Tetsurou’s head. “We’ll give it our best shot.”</p><p>Tetsurou nodded, and Daichi resumed moving the fingers that were inside him. Tetsurou’s hands clutched at Daichi’s shoulders, his blunt nails scratching stinging trails on his skin. Daichi hissed quietly but kept at it with his hand, adding one more finger. Tetsurou’s breath started hitching at the increased stretch, and when Daichi angled his fingers so he was hitting his prostate each time, little whimpers escaped him, rising in pitch and urgency the closer he got to orgasm. </p><p>“You’re doing good, sweetheart.” Daichi pressed his lips to the side of Tetsurou’s head, his own arousal spiking when he felt the Omega press his nose against his scent gland. “You’re so fucking good, baby. Come on my fingers, show me how much you want me.”</p><p>“Want you,” Tetsurou gasped, mouthing at his scent gland. “Alpha, want you, I’m close, I’m clo—”</p><p>Daichi turned his head and bit down on his scent gland, and Tetsurou cried out in surprise, arms and legs clamping down around Daichi’s body as his third orgasm of the night rolled through him.</p><p>“There you go,” he purred, licking at his scent gland and pressing kisses just above it as he slowly removed his fingers from Tetsurou’s body and wiped it off on the blanket next to him. “There you go, kitten. Good job. You did so well. ”</p><p>Tetsurou shivered, nuzzling into the side of his neck, his breath hot and quick. Daichi snuck an arm under his back to pull him closer. </p><p>When Tetsurou finally let go, Daichi moved his arm so he could rest properly on the pillow, then got off the bed to stretch. “How are you feeling?” he asked, combing some of Tetsurou’s sweaty hair away from his face and tucking it behind his ear. “Still feeling like Heat?”</p><p>Tetsurou stared blankly at him for a moment before nodding. “Yeah,” he said, and his voice was hoarse. “I don’t think it’s done yet.”</p><p>Daichi felt kinda bad for him, even though there wasn’t much that could be done that they weren’t already doing. For now, he got him the bottle of water he’d stashed on the nightstand for this express situation. “Here, drink some.”</p><p>It was a little bit of a struggle to sit up but Tetsurou managed, flipping the cap of the bottle and taking a few hearty swigs before handing it back. “Oh man, thank you. My mouth was feeling like a desert.”</p><p>Daichi hummed and took a sip of his own before putting it back and taking a seat on the side of the bed. “Hopefully you only have two crests and not three, so you’ll be done with it tonight and won’t have to worry for the next six months.”</p><p>“Hopefully,” Tetsurou snorted, arching his back and stretching his arms out. “I’m tired but somehow also not. Mostly I'm just extremely horny and sweaty. I don’t think I've ever been so horny in my life. Or this hot and sweaty.”</p><p>“Is that why they call it a heat, I wonder.” Daichi smirked.</p><p>“Please don’t say such stupid things when I can’t google it and prove you wrong.” Tetsurou rolled his eyes, and a soft grunt escaped him as he arched his back and flexed some more. </p><p>Daichi simply hummed again, looking down at his own feet. He was hard and aching, and had been for a while. Tetsurou’s lush scent just made him want to push him down and get on with it, but he wasn’t going to interrupt his little rest period.</p><p>He did wish he could hurry it up a bit, though.</p><p>A warm, sweaty weight draped itself over his back, and Daichi turned with a smile to kiss Tetsurou over his shoulder.</p><p>The Omega’s wandering hands reached around his to squeeze his chest, and Daichi shivered, raising his hand to cup his jaw to kiss him deeper. After getting their fill of Daichi’s chest and stomach, the hands slid just a little below his belly button, and stopped.</p><p>“You can touch,” Daichi said, pulling back from the kiss to murmur the words into Tetsurou’s mouth. “<em> Please </em>, touch me.”</p><p>Though Tetsurou’s nerves were apparent, he slowly slid his hand lower and lower till he was pressing against Daichi’s cock through his clothes. </p><p>Tetsurou’s breath hitched, and Daichi moaned softly, putting his own hand over his and squeezing gently. “Fuck, baby.”</p><p>“You’re so big,” Tetsuou whispered. “Oh wow.”</p><p>Diachi simply kissed him some more. “Can I take my clothes off?”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>Daichi shucked his pants and underwear, letting out a soft sigh of relief at finally freeing his dick. His sigh was followed by a rather shocked gasp, and when he looked at Tetsurou’s face, he almost laughed at the expression that he was making.</p><p>“Will it <em> fit </em>?” Tetsurou blurted out, sounding somewhat strangled.</p><p>Daichi laughed softly, trying to hide how self conscious he was feeling. All his previous partners had only been excited, so Tetsurou reacting like this stung a little. “That’s what all the prep was for,” he said. “If it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to—”</p><p>“No!” Tetsurou blushed at his own outburst. “No. It’s not— sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. It’s just, I’m just—” He swallowed and looked away for a moment before returning his earnest gaze to Daichi’s face. “If it hurts…”</p><p>Daichi smiled, thankful for the reassurance. “If it gets uncomfortable at any time, we’ll stop.”</p><p>Tetsurou nodded, and though he still seemed a little nervous, he lay back and looked at Daichi like he had in the bathroom earlier, like he believed Daichi would take care of him.</p><p>And Daichi <em> would </em> take such good care of him.</p><p>He knelt between Tetsurou’s spread legs and kissed each knee. “Ready?” He asked, rubbing a hand down the outside of one of his thighs.</p><p>Tetsurou nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>Daichi crawled forward a little, and lined up with Tetsuou’s entrance. He kept his eyes on Tetsurou’s face as he pressed into his heat.</p><p>The Omega was panting quietly, clutching at the pillow for dear life. His head was tipped back, so Daichi couldn’t see what expression he was making, but the heaving of his chest was enough of an indicator that he was feeling this just as intensely as Daichi was.</p><p>“Tetsurou, baby, goddamn,” he groaned, eyes falling closed as he pushed further in as slowly as he could. “Oh god, Tetsurou, so—” A strangled little moan escaped him as he fully bottomed out and stayed there, hands pressing bruises into Tetsurou’s hips. “Fuck, sweetheart.”</p><p>He opened his eyes to see Tetsurou tugging at his own hair with such force he was sure he was going to accidentally rip off a handful. He moved his hands up his chest and  neck to gently pry his hands away, twining their fingers together.</p><p>“Hey now,” he soothed, bending forward to tuck Tetsurou’s head under his chin. It was a little tricky since he was shorter, but Daichi made it work. Tetsurou pushed his nose into his scent gland and whined softly. “Shhh, give it a moment, baby.”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“We’ll go slow, okay? Can you relax for me, kitten?”</p><p>He felt Tetsurou shiver against him and leaned down harder, putting some more weight on him. </p><p>“So good, sweetheart,” he purred, transferring both of Tetsurou’s hands into one hand so he could trail the other up his sides in a soothing motion. “You’re doing so well, just keep breathing. There you go. Just breathe, kitten.”</p><p>When Tetsurou started to relax, Daichi raised himself back on his elbows. Tetsurou’s face was a blotchy mess, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“Aw baby, baby,” he murmured, bending to kiss just under his eyes. “Oh, baby. I’m so sorry. Should I pull out?”</p><p>Tetsurou swallowed a couple times. “Don’t apologize,” he said, a half smile tugging at his lips. Daichi felt a little bit like a bastard. “And I don’t want to stop.”</p><p>“If you’re sure,” Daichi murmured, kissing his brow and lingering there for a moment before sitting up a little. “I’m going to start moving.”</p><p>Daichi waited for his go-ahead before he pulled out a bit and thrust back in. Tetsurou squeezed around him, and he had to grit his teeth to keep from coming after holding out for so long. He kept his thrusts shallow and gentle, letting go of Tetsurou’s hands so he could hold his hips instead.</p><p>“Closer,” Tetsurou said, holding his hands out.</p><p>Daichi adjusted their positions so he could lean further down without straining his back, and Tetsurou’s long arms curled around his shoulders, his fingers digging in between his shoulder blades.</p><p>Tetsurou pulled him further down, and Daichi almost collapsed on top of him. “Hey, careful there, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Alpha, give me more,” he murmured, peering at Daichi through half lidded eyes. “I can take it. Give me more, please.”</p><p>Daichi kissed his brow. “Can you now,” he teased him, and was rewarded with a grumpy little pout. “Okay, okay, don’t glare at me.”</p><p>He pulled out completely, smirking a little at Tetsurou’s surprised gasp, before sliding back in, quicker than the first time.</p><p>Tetsurou cried out, his long legs hooking around Daichi’s hips. “More!”</p><p>“Omega mine,” Daichi rasped, holding his hips as he continued at the same steady pace, with deep thrusts that made Tetsurou whimper and pant into the pillow he had a white-knuckled grip on. He’d turned his head to the side, and the long, unmarked column of his neck beautifully showcased the reddened, slightly raised skin of his scent gland still bearing the crescent imprint of Daichi’s teeth from earlier. “You’re so responsive. I love seeing you react to my touch. Look at you. You’re such a mess for me, Tetsurou. Only for me, right?” </p><p>Tetsurou blinked wet eyes at him. “Yes,” he said, his voice a wreck. “Only for you.”</p><p>Daichi grinned, possessive and proud. “That’s right. Only for me. Just for me. Always and forever.”</p><p>“Is it good?” he asked, his hand reaching out to cup the side of Daichi’s face. “Is it good for you, Alpha?”</p><p>Daichi felt his whole chest squeeze at the question, at the earnest desire to please. What had he ever done to deserve Kuroo Tetsurou? “Baby, it’s the best.” Daichi held Tetsurou’s hand to his cheek, placing sideways kisses on his palm, trying to press his words and emotions into his skin. “You’re so good, Tetsu, you feel so good. You feel so warm, and so wet around me, sweetheart. God, so snug and tight, made for my cock. My perfect Omega. My perfect Mate.”</p><p>“Mate?” Tetsurou gasped, his hands flexing in Daichi’s grip.</p><p>“Of course, sweetheart,” Daichi said, because it was the simple truth. “You’re mine, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes!” His eyes sparkled. “When?”</p><p>Daichi smiled and kissed him. “Soon.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“I promise. Soon.”</p><p>Tetsurou pulled him down for a kiss again, lips still stretched into a smile. Daichi kissed him back fiercely before pulling away. Bracing himself on his elbows on either side of Tetsurou’s head and curling closer so Tetsurou’s hips were cradled in his lap, he picked up the pace till he was slamming into him, stroking his prostate with every thrust.</p><p>“I’m close,” he grunted into the side of Tetsurou’s neck, low and guttural and nearly inaudible under the loud, filthy, wet noises from their coupling and Tetsurou’s own  litany of punched out swears.</p><p>“Daichi, co—” Tetsurou dug his fingers into the meat of Daichi’s shoulders, his own nose pushed right into Daichi’s scent gland. “Come in me, give me your knot, Alpha.”</p><p>“Fuh-uh- Tetsu!” Daichi felt the words like a physical touch on his body. He pushed in one last time, his knot expanding and tying him to Tetsurou, and came with a hoarse, wordless shout as Tetsurou closed his teeth on his scent gland and bit down.</p><p>Daichi’s orgasm triggered Tetsurou’s own, and he moaned into Daichi’s skin as he spilled between them, his whole body trembling with the aftershocks.</p><p>“Shh,” Daichi soothed, slowly rubbing Tetsuou’s outer thigh. “Shh. There you go, baby.”</p><p>He lowered himself onto the bed, taking care to not jostle Tetsurou. He needed to clean them both up and get the filthy blanket out from underneath them, and then get them both a gallon of water to chug, and then soak for a bit in hot water to get the aches and pains out but… later. </p><p>Neither of them were going to be able to move any time soon anyway.</p><p>-</p><p>Tetsurou blinked into consciousness, and the first thing he realised was that the bed was dry under him. Then he was lying on his side, tucked tightly against Daichi’s front, and that his ass <em> hurt </em>. Daichi’s knot had subsided and they weren’t locked together anymore, but Tetsurou could almost feel it still inside him, hot and intrusive.</p><p>He wiggled a little bit and Daichi’s arms around him tightened, but he remained quiet.</p><p>Tetsurou pulled back the slightest bit to look at Daichi’s face. He was fast asleep, mouth slack, chest moving with slow, steady breaths, the picture of serenity. His short hair was sticking up in a hundred different directions, and Tetsurou didn’t even want to imagine what his own hair looked like right now.</p><p>Freeing his hand from where it was trapped under Daichi’s arm, he carefully traced a finger down the side of Daichi’s face, feeling a sort of peaceful contentment he’d never really felt before, like his heart was too big for his chest. They weren’t under the covers, but he didn’t feel cold anyway, the heat radiating off Daichi’s body more than enough to keep him warm and cozy.</p><p>And the way the air in the room hung heavy with scent— sweet and heady, like earth and rain and sweet, spiced tea— it was a cocoon of the most comforting thing he’d ever smelled, and it just made him happier. He could feel the corners of his mouth pull into a dopey smile without his permission, and he bit his lips to stifle it before he started laughing and accidentally woke Daichi up.</p><p>If anyone had told Tetsuou his first sexual experience would be marathon heat sex resulting in four orgasms (Four! Four!!<em> ) </em> he would have laughed it off good naturedly, not because of the whole beta thing, but because male omegas typically didn’t come so many times in one crest.</p><p>But he had, thanks to his Alpha. </p><p>Kuroo bit his lips harder to keep himself from giggling.</p><p>His Alpha! His Mate! His Daichi! <em> His! </em></p><p>He trailed his finger over Daichi’s scent gland, first around the circle of raised skin, and then over the imprint of his own teeth that divided the gland in two uneven semicircles: a stamp of conquest, a marking of territory, a smug announcement of <em> this gorgeous Alpha is taken </em>.</p><p>Tetsurou wasn’t really the jealous sort, and he wasn’t possessive, but right now, all he could think of was Sawamura Daichi was <em> his </em>.</p><p>Despite himself, a giddy little laugh escaped his mouth.</p><p>Daichi’s brows furrowed before his eyes cracked open. “Nh?”</p><p>“Sorry for waking you,” Tetsurou whispered, bopping Daichi’s nose with a finger. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Nah, Im up,” Daichi slurred, wiggling closer. They stared at each other quietly for a moment. “You feeling okay?”</p><p>Tetsurou smiled. “Mm. Never better.”</p><p>Daichi delicately flicked away at a lock of hair that was falling over Tetsurou’s eyes. “You finally get the appeal behind knots now?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve really been missing out.”</p><p>“I take it you enjoyed it, then,” Daichi smiled tiredly. “I’m glad.”</p><p>Tetsurou’s heart welled with affection for the sweetest, kindest Alpha he’d had the good fortune to meet. “I don’t think it would have been as good if it weren’t you.” Tetsurou smiled sincerely, cupping Daichi’s cheek in his hand. “Thank you for taking such good care of me, Daichi.”</p><p>Daichi’s flushed, all of a sudden unable to meet his eyes. </p><p>Biting back the urge to grin, Tetsurou pressed their foreheads together. “You made me feel so cared for, so safe. I’m incredibly lucky I got to spend my first heat with you.”</p><p>“Tetsu, stop,” Daichi muttered, hiding his face in his hands.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Tetsurou laughed softly. “And about the mates thing— I get if it was something you said in the heat of the moment, and I know it’s still really early and stuff, but I would love to be mated to you. Just uh, just thought I’d put that out there.”</p><p>Daichi lowered his hands. “I meant it when I said that,” he said, hand finding Tetsurou’s and tangling their fingers together. “I’ve known you for a while now, and I don’t think there’s anyone that makes me feel like you do.”</p><p>“Damn, how smooth, Sawamura,” he grinned, rubbing Daichi’s knuckles. “You don’t have to convince me. The bomb dick was enough.”</p><p> Daichi snorted. “‘Bomb’, huh.”</p><p>“Should I say ‘bomb diggity’ instead?”</p><p>Daichi kissed him, cupping the back of his head so he couldn’t get away. “Please,” he said when he finally pulled away, “don’t take advantage of the fact that I love you too much to kick you out of bed. Also please go to sleep.”</p><p>Tetsurou smiled and cuddled closer. “Okay, okay. Good night, Daichi.”</p><p>“Night, baby.” </p><p>Daichi pulled the blankets over the both of them, and Tetsurou purred, pushing his nose against Daichi’s scent gland. The endearment had slipped from Daichi's mouth easily, and it made him feel giddy with happiness. He was going to wake up in Daichi’s arms tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after, for as long as they lived.</p><p>Tetsurou fell asleep with a smile on his face. </p><p>--</p><p>(extra: the morning after)</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tetsurou said. “Was it really good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi blearily looked at him with one eye. “Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sex,” he said quietly. “Did you really like it? Doing it with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi rubbed a hand down his face and yawned. “Why do you think I wouldn’t like it? I thought I told you just how much I liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou shrugged. “Yeah, you did. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What aren’t you telling me?” Daichi said, rising to his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you… if you promise not to laugh at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make no such promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bully, Sawamura.” Tetsurou flicked him on his arm and promptly got swatted away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, get to the point, Tetsu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Tetsurou started, looking at the purple mark on Daichi’s neck. “I thought, you know, that if I wasn’t good in bed you wouldn’t want to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi stared at him blankly for a moment before he pressed his lips together in an obvious effort to not laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> I told you to promise not to laugh, okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi collapsed in giggles. “What sort of romance novels have you been </span>
  <em>
    <span>reading</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou’s own apprehensions turned into annoyance the longer he looked at Daichi’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, shit, I think I have a stitch in my side.” Daichi coughed and wiggled closer to wrap his arms around Tetsurou’s chest. “Aw, Tetsurou,” he cooed, twirling a lock of Tetsurou’s hair around his finger. “What sort of jackass leaves because sex isn’t good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a very valid reason for people leaving relationships.” Tetsurou shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but you told me this was your first time being sexual with a person, I wasn’t going to judge you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” he smiled awkwardly. “You don’t mind that I don’t know what I’m doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi kissed him on the nose. “Not at all. Actually… I think it’s kinda hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Because you know… now we can practice together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou snorted. “Practice huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi grinned. “The only way to get good at anything is to practise. Many times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that how you got so good?” Tetsurou smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally said your dick was bomb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi let out a bark of laughter. “Please don’t remind me. But yes… practice helps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think i’d be down for more practice.” Tetsurou smiled. “But how about breakfast first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be” —Daichi snorted— “The bomb diggity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there we have it folks! I really didn't think it would get so long but. Here we are!<br/>Special thanks to Jade, Jenna, Char, and all the members of the KuroDai server who give me the head pats I need to pick my self up and get the words typed. They also gave me suggestions on things they'd like to see included so I appreciate that input very very much!</p><p>This chapter is 8945 words of which 7255 words is just sex hahaha /passes out</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you don’t like it, don’t tell me. If you did like it, please tell me.<br/>Title from Raveena's <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xy4RebilRSI">Honey.</a><br/>You can find me on <a>Twitter</a> where i yell about KuroDai A Lot. You can also ask me stuff on <a href="https://curiouscat.me/ItsAiryBro">CuriousCat</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>